


One day you will be king

by Silva_13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies, Durincest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quest of Erebor, hurt!Fili - Freeform, hurt!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: This is my gift fordamnitfili(girlmarvel) for GatheringFiKi's Durin's Day Gift Exchange 2017. I wish you a happy Durin's Day and hope you like it!





	One day you will be king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/gifts).



> This work was primarily inspired by [this amazing edit](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/post/162243776313/dont-be-a-fool) , but it also was influenced by [this one](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/post/134595136333/holiday-graphic-countdown-531-for-rils-fili) . You all should visit that awesome blog!
> 
> I got myself a tendonitis and muscle inflammation while writing this, a clear sign that I was way too unproductive during the last months ;D
> 
> So, I wish you all a verry happy Durin's Day!

Everyone in Laketown was in high spirits when the company of Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, headed down to the docks, from where the way would lead them right to the Lonely Mountain and its inconceivable treasures. Well, there was also a dragon, but that little detail didn’t bother the folks too much, who had come to cheer the dwarves which had promised gold and riches to everybody. It wasn’t their problem, after all, was it?

The only one, who didn’t feel like waving and smiling, a thing his dwarf companions seemed to enjoy very much, was Kili. He was busy concentrating to not lose balance and to pull a straight face which didn’t give away the pain his hurt leg was giving him. The wound had quickly gotten inflamed and with every step there were flashes of pain running through his entire body. He felt weakened and dizzy, freezing on the one hand and feeling a trail of sweat running down his spine on the other.

_Pull yourself together, don’t show any weakness in front of your king._

Your king. Was that what Thorin was now to him? His leader? Nothing more? Would he ever be his uncle again? His friend, as it always had been?

Kili hadn’t closed an eye during the last night, contemplating those questions back and forth. Ever since he had gotten shot in the leg his uncle had been… _different_. He had closed up, being even more grumpy and impatient. He didn’t have a smile left for anybody, especially not Kili, who _again_ had been reckless and got injured in the process. Who had given them all away while steeling weapons from the master of Laketown by collapsing on the stairs of the weaponry because he couldn’t even hold the weight, which had been loaded onto him.

Thorin had always doubted him and his capabilities, especially with this quest. And now Kili had managed to serve all those qualms right. He would never forget the glare Thorin had thrown at him while a guard of Laketown was holding him down, a sword held to his throat. 

That wasn’t what Thorin expected from his heirs. That was, well, pathetic. 

_Disgraceful._

Kili neared the dock where their boat was moored, his legs shaky and hands trembling. He wondered how long he would be able to hide his worsening physical condition from the other dwarves. They already had given him suspicious glances. Especially his brother would notice sooner or later, demanding him to rest and inform Thorin about his predicament. 

He was about to enter the boat when a heavy hand landed on his chest, holding him back, if not pushing him backwards. 

“Not you.”

Kili couldn’t help but look confused at his uncle, who indeed had held him back. 

“We must travel on speed. You will slow us down.”

Kili looked aghast and shook his head in disbelief, an unsettling feeling rising in his chest. Was Thorin really about to expel him from the company? 

“What are you talking about? I’m coming with you!”

“Not now!”

Thorin’s facial expression was blank. Nothing indicated that he might feel regretful or troubled by his decision.

_Does he really despise me so much?_

Behind his uncle he could see Fili glancing at them worriedly. He already had entered the boat and helped the others to sort through the supplies the townsfolk had given to them. 

Thorin would not deem him unworthy of the quest and really leave him behind, would he? But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, realisation hit him and his facial expression turned from disbelieving to hurt.

“I’m going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.”

And with that he tried to make another step towards the boat, but was forcefully pushed back again. Thorin wasn’t a dwarf to put up with disobedience.

“Kili, stay here! Rest! You can join us when you’re healed and able to actually be of any use.”

The brunet’s face fell and he slowly stepped back. He had reckoned Thorin to be angry and disappointed with him. But denouncing him in public? Where all the dwarves _and_ men could see them? That was nothing he would have expected. 

And leaving him behind? Kili would never have imagined that, not for the life of him! But Thorin had changed the closer the mountain had come. He wasn’t his uncle anymore, he was his king. He knew that now. 

He straightened his back and steeled his face, knowing that any sign of sadness and emotion would be seen as weakness. For a moment he considered to protest, but soon let go of the thought. Thorin would never tolerate such behaviour and only punish him even more. And so he stepped back, sitting down on a crate near the dock as suddenly all the strength had drained from his body. 

_He will take Fili with him._

Pain and anxiety boiled up in his chest and suddenly he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He was about to be separated from his beloved brother. Ripped apart while he was dying from a stupid arrow wound. He knew he was dying, since he had dared to look at it this morning as the dresses were soaked and he feared someone might see (or smell) it. Black rimmed and festering, emitting a foul stink and pulsing with increasing pain it had sat there. He also had seen the dark red lines coming from it, meandering upwards under his skin and already reaching his torso. He knew what would happen if they were to reach his heart.

Suddenly Oin was at his side, ripping him off his thoughts while stating that he was here to tend to the wounded and that he would stay with him. But that was not what Kili wished for. He craved for the chance to proof himself, to show his worth to his uncle. And most importantly he longed for being with his brother. Never in 77 years they had been separated. Not once. All their lives they had been together, as brothers, as fighters, as friends and, but that was a secret only between the two of them, as lovers. No one knew and they intended to leave it that way, knowing that Thorin would be furious. It wasn’t illegal by dwarven standards, but their uncle wished for them to strengthen the line of Durin, not to exterminate it by chosing each other instead of female dwarves. 

A sudden panic hit him, when he realised that Fili was about to follow him and leave the boat. Without blinking. 

“Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him. 

“Fili!”

Kili could not allow his brother to incur Thorin’s wrath. He hadn’t done anything wrong. On the contrary, all his life he had only ever tried to please their uncle. He didn’t deserve the same treatment Kili had just received.

“I will carry him if I must!”

Thorin had turned towards his older nephew, face still blank and unreadable. 

“One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of the quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin.”

Thorin threw a quick and nothing less than disgusted glance at Kili. Fili watched him in disbelief and could now see his sick little brother, who was averting a fussy Oin with a still hurt expression on his face. There was more to it and Fili knew it was sheer shame caused by the abasement his brother just had faced. Being dismissed from a dwarven group by the leader was an immense ignomy. And the fact that Thorin had done that in public was even worse. Especially since Kili had always been the target of derision and scorn because of his looks and choice of weapon.

Fili couldn’t bear the thought of his distressed brother any longer and wordlessly tried to pass their uncle to enter the dock, a determined expression on his face. This was enough, Thorin was not in his right mind. He was caught by surprise when Thorin held him back forcefully, eyes growing dangerous and voice threatening. 

“Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the company.”

Now, the blond prince was obviously fighting against Thorin’s strong grip, trying to free himself to get to the one he loved. But the taller dwarf did not let go. In the meanwhile the boat must have been untied since it was set in motion. Fili launched himself on his uncle, using all his weight to throw him off balance. 

“I belong with my brother!”

But Thorin was stronger. He punched his nephew in the stomach, knocking all the air off his lungs.

“You belong here and I will show you some respect. You and your beardless brother have tried my patience long enough. I will show you where you belong to and who it is you’ll have to answer to. This ridiculous dependence between the two of you ends here. Now!”

And with that he shoved Fili thoroughly back with a push of his mighty hands. He fell to the ground, but immediately stood up again and ran to the rail of the boat which had already made its way down the lake. The distance to the dock was already too big to jump. But maybe he could swim. He entered the rail, but was held back by strong arms.

“Don’t you dare disobeying your king, you fool of a dwarf!”

Again he was thrown to the ground, so hard that he hit his head on the deck. He came up once more, looking back to the dock just in time to see his brother collapse in front of Oin. Suddenly Bofur approached the two of them and was able to catch the brunet before he could hit ground. 

Fili had made two precarious steps towards the rail before he got another heavy blow to his head. Then suddenly everything went black and silent.

~ ~ ~

Kili only shook his head when Bofur approached the bed with a bowl of soup in his hands. The thought of eating made his stomach turn and he looked away. They had been lucky, that Bard had taken them in after they had been sent away elsewhere.

The fever, which had set in earlier, had quickly increased and now he felt as if he was about to burn to ash. Oin had provided him with the cool cloths Bard’s daughters had brought and had made him drink an awful concoction, but nothing had helped. Now his condition worsened rapidly, his body was on fire and his leg, on the other hand, felt like ice. It was stiff and could not carry him any longer. Oin had attempted to clear his wound out but quickly admitted defeat when he had removed the last layer of dresses and could see the damage in its full extend. 

With a grievous face and a slight headshake he had stepped away, leaving the leg undressed. Even Bofur had been silent, when the healer had quietly announced that even an amputation would not safe the prince. He had really called Kili that, a prince. No one ever had. 

Bofur returned with a cup of water, bringing it to Kili’s lips for he knew the brunet would not take it himself. Not only was he too weak, he was also completely withdrawn, since Fili and he had never been separated before. 

“Fili would want you to have at least some water.”

Kili felt close to tears when he heard his brother’s name, but he couldn’t afford to shed them. It was bad enough that his two companions were stuck with him, the disgrace of all dwarves. He would not embarrass them even more by crying openly, an act which counted almost as a crime amongst dwarves.

With a small and hoarse voice, barely audible, he answered, “Fili’s not here.”

His head lolled to the side, eyes unseeing, when he thought for what felt like the ten thousandth time what might happen to his brother at the mountain. Even if the company was miraculously spared a death in dragonfire, there was still a mad king with them. Of course he had seen how Thorin had knocked Fili down, even twice, and his imagination was running wild at what else could happen to him.

Even that orc wound didn’t hurt as much as the pain he felt in his chest. A constant pull of sorrow and agony he had never felt before. But again, he had never been alone in his entire life. His brother had always been with him. Through all the years, Fili had been his beacon in the dark, the very reason to breathe. How was he feeling, knowing that his little brother was at death’s door? The thought of Fili grieving alone in the dark broke his heart. Kili had never been afraid to die, knowing the blond would be by his side and make it all better. Now he didn’t even know if his brother was alive at all.

He turned back to Bofur, only to see that the dark haired dwarf was gone. His lids were heavy and his head foggy. His last thoughts were of blond hair, blue eyes and a flashing dimpled smile before his mind slowly succumbed to unconsciousness.

_I’d kill to see that smile again. At least once._

~ ~ ~

Kili woke with a start, drenched in sweat. He had slipped on and off sleep during the afternoon, feeling worse with every waking hour. Oin and Bofur had been by his side all the time, but now the room was empty and he was glad about that. 

In his last dream he had been standing in the main hall of Erebor which he had entered through a destroyed front gate. Fili’s dead body had lain in front of him, burned beyond all recognition. The only sign which had indicated his brother’s identity had been the twin swords in his charred hands. Kili had forged them all alone as a gift for Fili’s coming of age ceremony. Tears had welled up at the thought that the last thing his brother had desperately held on to while facing his certain death had been something Kili had made. He had knelt in the dust, holding a black hand and weeping bitterly. But when he had heard a quiet laugh he had turned around. His uncle, very much alive and the raven crown on his head, had approached him from behind. 

“Don’t be a fool, you pathetic coward.” 

And then the king had snapped his bow, his own coming of age gift carved by his brother, over his knee and suddenly Kili was back in Laketown, sitting in a bed with rumpled sheets.

It had been the third nightmare with Fili dying. Maybe it was the fever which had caused them or maybe the worry about his brother, but to fall asleep again was no option. In his first dream he had seen Thorin ramming his sword through Fili’s chest because he had continued to revolt against him. In his second dream Fili was drowning in a sea of molten gold. Where that had come from, Kili didn’t know. But his brother had screamed his name and that was all Kili needed to know his brother was in the greatest peril, or even dead already.

He could not bear another scenario with Fili dying, so he tried to stay awake, although his fever-stricken body required sleep. It wouldn’t save him anyway. All he could hope for now was being reunited with his brother in The Halls of Waiting.

He turned to the side and reached into his pocket, where he found his runestone. He lay there, looking at the stone in his left hand while tracing the engraved runes with the other. It had been a gift like his bow. But not from his mother, like he had told the red haired elf in the dungeons of the Woodland Realm (Tauriel, was it?), but from his brother. He had given it to him before they had entered Bag End.

_If anything happens, no matter what, always remember I love you the most._

The memory was all Kili needed to finally break. The nightmares and the worry about his brother combined with the agonising physical pain in his fever-shaken dying body brought him to an edge he had never crossed before. He didn’t even realise when the first tears fell from his eyes, but as soon as he had started to cry the dam broke entirely. 

And so he wept over the loss of his brother, silently of course, to not be heard by anyone. The tears were flowing fast and he could barely stifle the sobs which wanted to erupt from his chest. Soon he was a sniffling mess, whipping his nose on his sleeve, for Bilbo wasn’t the only one who had forgotten to bring a handkerchief. He grieved for his lost brother, for the both of them dying in separation and for the life they would never live together. With every tear the pain got worse and finally, after what felt like hours, his exhausted body gave in and send him back to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

~ ~ ~

By evening Kili was not longer able to awake fully. He burnt with fever and was barely conscious, screaming at unseen ghosts and moaning in pain. But mostly he cried for his brother. Oin still did his best to cool him down with wet cloths while Bofur had left to find kingsfoil, after Bard had mentioned it being fed to the pigs. 

The old dwarf had seen a lot during his time as a healer, but he had never witnessed a dwarf dying in such agony. How Kili was still alive was a miracle to him, many other dwarves would long have given up. Watching this fight pained him immensely, as he had been the one who had helped the tiny baby, which was a fully grown warrior by now, into this world and had watched his steps ever since.  
Kili in the meanwhile was captured in an endless spiral of grief and pain. He could no longer decide between dream and reality, his mind being tortured with images of fire, orcs and his uncle leading Fili into a war. Again there was molten gold and Fili screaming his name. He was sure he had screamed his as well, but couldn’t tell if that had really happened or if it had been just a part of a dream.

Bard’s children were in the room as well, shell-shocked while watching Kili’s anguish. That was nothing one of them had ever experienced and the screams were terrible, adding to their own torture, since their father had been captured by the guardsmen hours ago. 

A rumble on the roof startled all of them, even Kili managed to open his eyes, looking around wildly. There was another bang and a crashing noise and suddenly the door flew open, relieving a bunch of orcs entering the house. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Lad, you have to eat. Your brother would be furious if he knew you are starving yourself to death.”

Balin had tried again and again, but didn’t even know if Fili was still with them. The blond had awoken a few hours after Laketown had vanished on the horizon. He had run to the rail and seen where they were, a desperate look on his face. After that he had crouched in the corner, saying nothing and staring into emptiness.

He hadn’t been helpful with the hidden door, and when Bilbo had entered the mountain for the first time he had attempted to accompany him with a lost expression in his eyes. But again, he was held back by the king and this time there was no fight. Fili just had turned and sat down on a stone, starring over the lowlands where they had come from. Balin remembered changing looks with Dwalin, both worried beyond themselves that the blond might just jump from the ledge.

But he hadn’t. Even later when they had fought the dragon and accidently send him off to Laketown in a layer of molten gold, Balin feared a sudden suicidal act by the young dwarf who was clearly not himself anymore. But again, Fili had done no such a thing.

But ever since that dreadful night, he had not moved out of the nook he had inhabited in their makeshift quarters, nor had he eaten or spoken. So when Fili finally raised his voice, the old dwarf flinched.

“My brother is not here”, the blond hissed. “He’s dead. If not by the sickness which had befallen him, he must have died in the dragonfire. We have seen the town burning! And he was alone when he died, because none of you did anything to stop Thorin from his madness! Because I did nothing! No dwarf should die alone!”

Balin was aghast with the sudden outburst, but couldn’t deny that Fili had been right in a way. All of them had been standing by and doing nothing when Thorin had ripped his nephews apart. Not only had they been too shocked with the actions of their king, but also hadn’t dared to contradict, especially with him already being that furious. It hadn’t gotten better after the dragon had left for Laketown. Thorin had been in the main hall all the time, scanning the treasure for the Arkenstone, the gold sickness clearly settling in. Now, all Balin could do was trying to offer comfort. 

“There is still hope, Fili. Kili is smart, maybe they were able to escape.”

Before the blond managed to hold himself back he roared, “he was barely able _stand_ when we left. He collapsed right on the dock. How do you think he could have escaped in that state? How could Oin have? Or Bofur?”

An uneasy silence befell the company after that, for all of them knew Fili was right. Their three companions must have found certain death when the dragon attacked the town, there was no other possibility. 

Fili returned to his little corner, not ready to deal with anybody from the company for too long. Not even with Bilbo, who had been nothing but kind to him. Ever since Kili had been born they had been together. No one ever had dared to part them and there was not a single moment in his life Fili had wanted to be all alone. Until now.

_Either Kili or none._

His grief threatened to eat him alive and the nights were plagued with nightmares. All he could see was Kili burning in dragonfire, Kili being awash with molten gold, which spilled from the dragon, and choking on it, Kili dying on Thorin’s hands, his sword piercing his chest. Everytime he woke up he was drenched in sweat and the wish to end that pathetic life grew stronger and stronger while he cried silent tears. There was no way he would live without his little brother. His love. His _One._

~ ~ ~

The next time the blond prince faced his now obviously mad uncle, and clearly disobeyed his orders, was when he was demanded to throw Bilbo off the wall. A wall they just had built the night before after realising that the surviving folks of Laketown and the elves of the Woodland Realm had settled down in Dale. It had been the first time a tiny spark of hope had stirred in his cold heart, a hope against hope. If the townsfolk had survived, maybe his brother had too? He was a dwarf after all and the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. With that in mind he had found the energy to pile up stone after stone in Thorin’s stupid wall with grim determination.

~ ~ ~

Ever since Kili had arrived at the shores of the Long Lake together with Bofur and Oin, he had been restless. Restless to continue the journey to Erebor, in hope to find his brother. A hope against hope, as he knew.

It was still a miracle to him how he had gotten rescued by an elf maid he barely knew. But still, suddenly Tauriel had been there, not only slaughtering the orcs in the house, but also healing his leg and saving him from certain death. 

“Go and find your brother, such a bond is too precious to lose”, she had said with a sad smile and then had disappeared. 

After escaping the town in a tiny boat the dwarves had left with the townsfolk for Dale. Kili had talked a lot with Bard, doubting that Thorin would give only as much as a coin to the survivors, at least in his current state of mind. The king of Dale had been surprisingly friendly, despite the disaster the dwarves had caused.

Kili’s heart had beaten wildly when they first had a look at the front gate of Erebor. This was it, the very reason they all had left for the quest. And the reason why his uncle had chosen said quest over him, his gravely injured nephew. But then Oin had said one particular sentence and he almost had had a breakdown out of relief.

“The braziers are lit!”

Kili had longed for nothing more than to leave immediately for the mountain and he knew Bofur and Oin would have followed him without a doubt. But he couldn’t allow that. Thorin was not in his right mind. Seeing his nephew in front of his gate after he had declared clearly and precisely that he was not a part of the company anymore could enlighten his rage beyond amends. And his brother was with their uncle. What if Fili started a fight again? Mahal, Thorin could banish or even kill him if he wanted, claiming his revolt had been an attempt of high treason. 

So Kili and the other two dwarves had remained in Dale, yearning to be reunited with the others, the waiting barely sufferable. And the next morning there had been a wall protecting the gate.

Things had gotten hairy when Thranduil had come, for the elven king had been clear about his intentions to get back the jewels he deemed his, even taking war into account. Kili had done his best to sway the elven king’s mind, but had been silenced in the end with a sword held to his throat. _Again._

“Why don’t we use you as a hostage to ransom?”

Indeed, Kili’s answering laughter had disconcerted the king, but even he had to admit that it was not very likely that Thorin would pay for a dwarf he had expelled himself a few days prior.

The solution had come by night in form of a good friend and a blazing white jewel.

~ ~ ~

Bilbo had just been unmasked as the burglar he was when Bard held up the Arkenstone as leverage to achieve a truce. Then things had come thick and fast.

Bilbo was shoved towards Fili, who was ordered to throw him off the wall. Of course he refused wildly and when he pushed Bilbo behind his back, the Halfling said the unthinkable. It was a mere whisper but clearly understandable for Fili, who was the only one close. 

“He’s alive.”

Blue eyes widened and a pang of sheer joy run through his chest. And yet, he was not to give anything away. Mahal knew what Thorin would do with the information that his younger nephew was hiding behind the enemy lines. While the king still raged, Fili helped Bilbo down the wall with a rope and probably saved his life with that. 

Everything after that went in a blur. In the one moment they were on the wall, cheering to Dain arriving, in the next they were on the battlefield, sprinting towards the army of orcs, which suddenly had appeared. And during all the chaos, as dwarves stood together with elves and men eventually, between battle and death cries, there was finally another shout. A voice he would recognise amongst thousands, strong and rich and so fierce that he couldn’t help but turn around, not paying attention to the battle around him anymore. The voice was calling his name. 

And that was when he saw him, running straight in his direction, wearing only a makeshift armour, for he hadn’t had access to dwarven smithery like the rest of the company.

“Fili!”

There were many orcs between them, but he had never seen his brother so forceful, slaughtering them with an unknown determination. Bofur and Oin were at his side, fighting their way towards the company no less thrusting. 

And then, just for a few moments, as they were still in the middle of a raging battle, they held each other, pressing their foreheads together and sharing their breath like they had done for so many years. Not only one orc lost his head to a dwarf of the company while trying to get through to them, as it seemed that suddenly a contravallation of dwarves had formed around the two princes. Fili and Kili stood there, frozen to the spot, having only eyes for each other and the rest of the world seemed to stand still for a few seconds.

The moment was gone as quick as it had come, as the hordes of enemies pushed even harder against the lines of dwarves and the brothers were urgently needed.

Now, with the two princes reunited, Thorin’s most lethal weapons, the company was able to hack their way through to Dain’s army and soon all dwarves stood together, side by side with elves and men. Fili and Kili fought in unison as if being one single dwarf, shielding each other’s weak spots in perfection and thrusting sword and axe into every foe which crossed their bloody path.

Then a shout from Dwalin roared through the lines.

“To the king!”

Fili threw a hesitant glance at his brother, after realising that Thorin and Azog had been caught in a duel to death. 

“He’s standing alone!”

For a tormenting second everyone apprehensively looked to Kili, whose face turned dark and then changed to resolved.

“Not alone!”

Azog never knew what hit him, when the two brothers and then even more dwarves attacked. It was only due to his white warg and his son Bolg that he stood a chance. The fight was long, savage and fierce. Bones were breaking and blood was flowing, when Fili and Kili defended their injured uncle with shield and body, for, no matter what he had done to them before, he was their mother’s eldest brother.

At the end of the battle none of the orc leaders survived. Their bodies burnt on huge pyres among many hundreds of other orcs and wargs while the sons of Durin were carried off the battlefield on shields, neither responsive nor moving, the mass of dwarves, elves and men stepping aside and bowing their heads where they passed.

~ ~ ~

The painful groan next to him pulled him back to wakefulness, even so he craved for the mercy of darkness and sleep, as that was the only time he couldn’t feel the pain raging through his wounded body. Another groan, closer this time, made him carefully turn his head. 

“Hey Kee,” he whispered. “I’m here. Come back to me.”

Fili had been the first of the Durin family to awake in the healing tents after the battle. Oin, wearing a large bandage around his head himself, had immediately tended to him. Demanding him to rest and assuring him that his brother, despite still being unconscious with a bad head injury, would make a full recovery, as well as Fili. Then he had gone through every single lesion he and Kili had received, making his head swim and begging for silence, which was the perfect occasion for Oin to give him a strong potion he had known Fili would have refused at any other time.

Since then Fili had been awake twice, but his brother had been sleeping every time he looked at him, although the healers insisted he had been awake for a few short moments now and then. Thankfully his bed had been put right next to Kili’s, so he could touch him when he extended his hand. He did so now, brushing a sweaty strand of hair out of his brother’s face.

A hazel brown eye cracked open and another painful moan came from his brother’s lips before he started to speak. Or more precisely murmured in a hoarse voice, “T’is too bright.”

Fili shielded his brother’s face with his good hand, smiling at him, relieved to have him back.

“Just keep your eyes closed and don’t move. You’ve gotten a few heavy blows to your head and a nasty stab wound to your chest. There are more broken bones than uninjured ones and you have a fever.”

“Wha‘bout you?”

Before Fili could answer, Oin stepped in, knowing Fili would play it down as always.

“Same as you, lad. You both were on death’s door when you were brought here. We worked day and night to keep you off the Halls of Waiting. So don’t you dare anything to ruin our efforts!”

The brother’s smiled at each other weakly, while Oin continued to mutter something into his beard about stubbornness as a Durin trait.

~ ~ ~

“I cannot let him rip us apart again, Fili.”

“He won’t!”

Two weeks later the princes were still bedridden in their tent, but had gathered a lot of strength and mobility. At least it was enough to snuggle up to each other, holding hands and share little pecks and kisses, melting into each other’s touch every second of their precious togetherness. They were done with keeping it a secret, no one would ever dare to separate them again.

“He could. He has always perused the bloodlines to find the perfect match for you and me.”

Fili hated that his brother was still so anxious about Thorin to segregate them again. He still could not imagine what his brother had been through in Laketown and he would not let their uncle come between them a second time.

“Fee, he even could send me away.”

The blond pulled his brother in a tight embrace, stroking over his head for comfort.

“He won’t dare. You rescued his life, you took Azog’s maze for him, it could have easily split your head in half. He cannot disregard those loyal and honourable actions once I come to announce my chosen one.”

“But…”

“Sshhh, no buts. I’ll run away with you if he denies us what is rightfully ours. The love between two Ones is a sacred thing amongst dwarves and even the king must not touch it. Ori told me, he found the legal text in the written records in the library.”

Kili seemed to calm himself a bit and relaxed into the touch, nosing Fili’s neck. 

“Thank Mahal the door was too small for Smaug to enter.”

“Too right!”

They lay a few moments in silence, relishing each other’s presence.

“Fee? Would you really run away with me?”

Kili’s voice was so small, Fili could barely hear him. The blond turned to look his brother in the eyes, giving him his best reassuring and dimpled smile and nodded.

“Without blinking!”

That seemed to calm the brunet, who still feared he could be forced to leave the place at his brother’s side. 

“But that won’t be necessary. He said it himself. ‘One day you will be king’ and do you know what?”

“What?”

“The king’s the only person who’s allowed to choose his consort all alone.” 

Kili couldn’t help but smile, most appreciated by his brother, as it was a rare thing during these days of worry. His heart melted when Kili’s warm eyes lit up and they brought their foreheads together, Kili reaching up to bury his hand in Fili’s thick hair and kissing him in the most affectionate way. 

The brunet bit his lower lip, while bringing his brother’s face closer to his, sending a wave of shivers down Fili’s spine when he whispered, “I most certainly like this, _my king._ ”


End file.
